


Gratitude Not Gratuity

by swtalmnd



Series: Cat Drabbles [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Cats, Drabble Collection, Ficlet, Fluff and Crack, M/M, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: teacuphuman asked for "A/E- one of them is a superhero and saves the other from a mugger"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teacuphuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphuman/gifts).



"Wallet and phone," said the kid, brandishing a knife in one shaking hand.

Arthur sighed. "This isn't going to end well." He hated to mess up a good suit, and this was a really good suit.

"Don't worry, darling, I've got you," said a voice, and Arthur found himself dangling in the air, being cradled awkwardly by a man in tights.

"Darling?" said Arthur, shifting to get a better grip on both his bag and the man.

"Petal? Puggle? Pigeon?" said the superhero, accent lilting. "Where shall I set you down?"

Arthur sighed. "I really did have it under control," he said, "but you can take me to the penthouse at 25th and Main." Arthur paused, then added, "You're, um, Sir Paisley, right?"

"You don't have to look so upset about it, pigeon." The superhero's course began to slowly curve around toward Arthur's familiar building. "Superman was already taken, you know."

"Arthur. Not pigeon, or... puggle, really?" Arthur shifted again as his balcony grew close, getting ready to be set down.

"Some people like puggles." Sir Paisley touched down with perfect grace and settled Arthur onto the concrete.

"Hm," said Arthur, peering inside, but his annoying PA had gone home early. "I wonder if I can get the cats to open the door?"

Sir Paisley laughed. "Can you call the front desk? Or I can fly you down, balconies aren't required landing."

One of the cats came over to paw at the glass which was programmed not to let it out onto the balcony for fear it would slip and fall. "I think I can get myself in, hold on." Arthur pulled out his phone and then glanced at Eames. "Catch the cats if they try to get away, will you?"

"Of course, pu- Arthur," said Sir Paisley, the picture of false innocence.

Arthur poked at his phone until finally the balcony doors slid open, and he rushed to disarm his alarm while Sir Paisley shooed both cats in after them. Sir Paisley closed the balcony doors with himself still on the inside with Arthur. Once Arthur got turned back around and finally looked at him, he found he didn't mind so much.

Sir Paisley might be a grown man in spandex and a mask, but he was a very fit one, with a mouth made for kissing all sorts of anatomy, and all sorts of anatomy made for being kissed.

"So," said Arthur, setting down his bag and sauntering over to his savior, "Is this where I offer to repay you?"

"Only if you want to, darling," said Sir Paisley. "My services come without compensation, more's the pity."

Arthur smirked. "Gratitude over gratuity," he said, stepping closer. "Well, I think I can manage that."

The kiss that followed, while not exactly fine and upstanding, was most definitely super.


End file.
